The invention contemplated hereby, is one which is very desirable to have available for use by a person who suffers from periodic attacks which may be alleviated by the taking of a pill of some kind orally and which pill might normally be of such small size that it would be difficult to select from the usual container in which pills are stored and often because of the difficulty of opening the container not readily available when the user actually needs it.
Such occasions are those which might be the result of angina attacks where the potential user is in such pain that the very act of attempting to extract a pill from the usual container is often too much and takes too long to provide the necessary relief which is available by the taking of such a pill.
Under the circumstances it will be appreciated that any means which may be provided to make the pill available very quickly and with a minimum amount of manipulation will provide a substantial improvement in the pill dispensing field.
With the foregoing in mind, there are of course myriad numbers of pill dispensing means or containers, but none with which I am familiar having the various attributes of my container and my familiarity with the prior art does not provide me with any knowledge of a prior patent which is of particular moment although there are many patents in the pill container art including the patent of Robbins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,884 wherein the dispenser or the person who uses the article raises the cap to an open position and lowers the cap to a closed position. This is a simple arrangement to provide for obtaining pills but again not as simple as my contemplated device.
Another patent with which I am familar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,365 provides for a reciprocation of body parts 1 and 2 to uncover an opening for a pill, but not arranged in anything like the manner of my disclosure nor as easily manipulated to provide quick and easy access to the pill or dispensing of such pill.
Another patent with which I am familiar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,753 discloses a pill dispenser with a spring pressure against the pill which is dispensed through diametrically opposed slots. Again a much more complicated structure and certainly one which is not as readily manipulable as the disclosure which I have set forth herein.
With the foregoing prior art known to me, I believe that my pill container constitutes a substantial advance and simple advantage which carries out the desired facility of use with a substantially improved manner or way of not only containing the pill but of dispensing the same.